


It Was Litterally (Klance)

by PaleNoFace



Series: Space Boyfriends [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Exactly What Says The Title, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, canonical violence, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleNoFace/pseuds/PaleNoFace
Summary: It was only a matter of time until something like that happened to them. Lance is enjoying this a little too much. Keith isn't happy about it. Whatever, Keith isn't happy in general.





	1. Sometimes Pidge likes science too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as this work is complete I go back to Sonata For A Life In Major Incomprehension, I swear ! I just need to cool down with some funny alternate universe.

It started with Pidge and Matt. No, actually, it started with _Pidge's and Matt's interest in a specific planet_. There was nothing noticeable about it, really, but somehow Pidge's computer registered an unknown frequency that was, as they said, "oddly interesting". From a lack of better word, the frequency got named "Resonance" and without further explanation, they asked to go and observe the phenomenon more closely. Surprisingly, Allura agreed to let them go as long as Lance was there as back-up. The three of them left the castle aboard of the Green Lion, memeing intensively on the way. Lance was good at bonding moments.

 

Somehow, they found a way to fuck up the mission. Not that they weren't careful : Pidge was the carefulness personified when it came to their devices. Neither Matt nor Lance were authorized to come closer to check the screen, which was kind of offensive by the way : Matt knew how to manipulate the detector and Lance wasn't _that_ clumsy. So yes, truly unfair. The point was, it wasn't because of them if the mission went wrong. Actually, none of them had planned that the planet was subject to intense seismic activity. At the first shake, Lance tripped over a rock, falling over Matt who fortunately was strong enough to support his friend and himself. A bit further, Pidge fell into a hole from where they came out only thanks to their jetpack. That little accident let them discover that the atmosphere was flammable, so probably not breathable. Fortunately, Pidge didn't get hurt in the explosion, which was quite a miracle. They took a long time to notice the crack, too focused on the earthquakes, but when suddenly Lance asked if anyone could feel a change in the air, Pidge turned around and realized.

 

There was a small crack on Lance's helmet. Nothing to be worried about, but the Blue Paladin's comment changed everything, because it implied that it was probably cracked enough to let pass some air. They hurried back to the lion and traveled back to the castle as fast as they could, warning Allura and Shiro about what happened, but staying all fully clothed so not to disperse whatever gas was in Lance's helmet. What they didn't expect, on the other hand, was Keith waiting for them in the hangar, alarmed by their fast return. Pidge's first reflex may had saved everyone else from the unknown effects of the gas : they closed the hangar door, keeping the four of them inside, isolating their probably contaminated air from the rest of the castle. Lance's first reflex was way less helpful, as he started to shout at Keith. Matt kept his cool and updated Allura through the coms about the new turnaround. At some point, though, he couldn't even hear himself over the two Paladins bickering and got distracted by their trifle. Pidge, for some reason, was nowhere to be seen. Seeing that Keith and Lance weren't about to move before ending their argument, he climbed back inside of the Green Lion.

 

"Pidge ? What are you doing in there ?"

 

The Green Paladin looked from over their shoulder and pointed at their PC.

 

"Hunk just told me that as long as we don't know the effects of the gas and where to find a spare spacesuit for Keith so we can depressurize the whole place and evacuate the gas, there is no way that we get out of there. So, I'm working."  
"Mind if I join you ?" asked the older Holt. "Our pining boys over there are bickering like an old couple and it gives me a headache," he added, mumbling in his helmet.

 

Pidge just snorted and moved to the side to make him some space to sit on the ground.

 

"See, I can't figure out why the Resonance makes this sound specifically. It's way too low for any living being to hear it, even if there was actually some living being on this planet... I don't think we saw any ?"  
"No," Matt confirmed. "In fact, it's pretty curious due to the perfect conditions for life. Unless..."

 

The Holts siblings looked at each other, realizing slowly.

 

"Could it be a giant creature ?" Pidge wondered. "Like a Balmera ?"  
"Then what, the Resonance is its scream ? Why would it even scream ?"  
"Except for the fact that we stepped on it ?" Pidge grumbled, rolling their eyes.  
"Yes, sure, but listen up : why do creatures scream in general ? Communication, mostly, as a warning, a call of distress..."  
"... Procreation purpose, distance evaluation..."  
"... But it's way to low," Matt pointed out again.  
"Then it must be a passive scream, like something one does unconsciously."  
They smiled at each other, understanding where their reasoning was going.  
"Do you think that we should..?" Pidge asked, looking up at him.  
"We're pretty far from it, and it's not like it could hear the registration from there and come and try to procreate with the castle or whatever."  
"Please keep your weird kinks to yourself, bro," Pidge interrupted him, their fingers flying on the keyboard as they changed the intensity of the sound they registered.

 

They started to hear it at some point as the sound began to be more acute and perceptible over the yells of the other two Paladins outside. It was a very low rumble, a soothing sound that vibrated directly in their bones. It had something almost enticing, Matt realized with a whispered "It's a mating call !", and Pidge increased the volume, just to feel it deeper. They got interrupted halfway, however, by a distressed scream coming from outside of Green. The Holts glanced at each other before rushing out, shutting the computer on the rush. The incredible rumble stopped, as well at any sound in the hangar. Pidge poked their head through the Lion's entrance, looking between the metallic jaws.

 

"Guys ? What's happening ?"

 

They got no response. They weren't visible from there, so they both jumped down from the giant cat to look around. Matt grew concerned, not only because of their disappearance, which was bad sign per se, but because it meant that somehow, they found a way out when they were expressly told to not move from there. But the hangar was big, and maybe they were just--

 

"What the fuck," Pidge deadpanned, looking at something behind a gigantic computer tower she kept in there because of obvious aviable space issue. "What the fuck," they repeated, searching suddenly for Matt.  
"What, what's wrong ?" he shouted from across the room, bending over a pile of wires.  
"Get over there, you might want to look at that."  
As he joined his frozen sibling, Matt blemished.  
"... I guess it solves the spacesuit issue," was all he could manage to say, his sight fixed on the unconscious guy in front of them.  
"Well, Lance's helmet is still cracked."

 

Both of them were now talking with blank voices, unable to process what the fuck just happened in front of them.

 

"Don't you have your oxygen pump around there ? The one you used as an oxygen mask on me once. I could tape the crack with that solid glue we got from the space mall."  
"That's a great idea. I'mma take it right now."

 

And as Pidge got away, Matt could still hear them mutter "What the heck. What the heck." He grabbed said helmet that rolled away and started looking for the glue. Pidge was back almost at the same time the glue was dry. They called Allura once more.

 

"Hum, Princess ? We have kind of a situation here. But, the positive note is that we can get out sooner that expected. If you could depressurize the hangar, the three of us can be back in a few ticks."  
"The three of you ?" Allura asked, on the other side of the com. "What do you mean, the three of you ? Pidge, is everyone safe ?!"  
"That's what I intended by "situation". Keith and Lance... Well, ah. I think they fused."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c


	2. Two times Keith and Lance bond, and one time they just jumped on the second base.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get used to their new body. The boys bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys... They're lucky that I love them.

At first, the boys were confused. Then they got angry a each other and almost got into a fight, which was really disturbing from outside, since they were sharing the same body and basically tried to punch themselves. After a few vargas, however, they jut stopped talking to the rest of the team and sat in a corner of the common room, muttering under their common breath. Hunk was volunteered by Shiro to keep them compagny, and _oh boy_. He wasn't ready for such an experience. Looking at them was so confusing. It was literally them mixed up : one second he could see Lance's traits, but the next the presence of Keith was so clear and overwhelming that there was no way not to talk to him. Not that they shifted : it was more about realizing that they were perfectly fused, and one couldn't just focus on one of them without seeing the other one and being really, really confused.

 

The hair was shorter than Keith's but definitely longer than Lance's, dark brown, and thick as hell (Keith/Lance got their fingers stuck in it a few times). It was worse about the face : there was no better description than "they fused", because it was just so them. Keith's eyes' shape, Lance's tanned skin, Keith's pouting mouth, Lance's high cheekbones, Keith's eyebrows, Lance's chin, Keith's jaw... And Hunk could go on and on for a long time trying to find what part belonged to whom. From what he could see of the rest under the Blue Paladin armor, they were a little bit taller than Lance and as built as Keith. The worst/funnier part of this entire situation was probably when they had to communicate : for some reason, they both kept their own voices, which made it even more odd. Not only because they were talking to the rest of the team, mostly to Pidge and Matt because they wanted to know what happened, but because they were talking to each other too. Which led to a constant muttering.

 

"No Keith, we can't just hide in your room until we find a solution, we talked about it already. _Then let's help Pidge and Matt to find the damn solution._ ...Urgh, I just realized that I may not be able to drink milkshakes now. _Or you could just drink one and kill me already._ ...What's wrong with you and your martyr complex, seriously ?"

 

And they never stopped, except to talk to Hunk.

 

"Man, you have to find a solution, we won't survive very long like this. _I already want to stab myself. Or stab Lance. Oh wait, it's the SAME THING !_ Could you just chill, dammit ?!"  
"Guys, guys, come on, it will be alright," Hunk intervened, interrupting their endless argument. "Just think of it as a... bonding experience, ya know ? Nothing you didn't do before."

 

Keith threw hands with a soft " _Ah ! Told you !_ " But Lance frowned.  


"Excuse me, I don't remember being fused to someone before. Ever."  


Hunk and Keith rolled their eyes, only for Lance to slap his own face shouting "Stop it !". Oh, so he was trying to hit Keith. It was so confusing. And they started to fight again. Hunk gave up, ready to come back when the duo would have stopped their stupid squabble. A few days passed before they really started to make it work.  


At the end of day one, they agreed with each other to sleep in Lance's room, but asked Hunk to borrow some clothes since none of theirs were long enough anymore. They ended with the shirt he couldn't wear anymore because it had shrunk during the first wash they did at the castle. Ironically enough, it had to be purple.  


At day two, Pidge shared their theory about the whole thing. According to them, the planet they stepped on was a living creature who survived by absobing other life forms by enticing them with their pheromone - the gas Lance carried in his helmet- which property was to allow a complete fusion of the cells between the planet and the newcomer. The mating call was only the trigger, tricking cell's instinct into a defense reaction : a fusion with the nearest compatible being in order to be stronger. The fact that both Lance and Keith inhaled the gas, and by coincidence Matt and Pidge played with the mating call at the exact same time, caused the fusion. It was all a big, regrettable sequence of accidents.  


They stopped fighting for real at day three, taking turns to talk, and had sync moments more and more often, to everyone's surprise. Their voices started to mix into one : it wasn't like they were talking simultaneously anymore, but more like they had a new voice on their own.  


The "best" part, however, happened during day four. As team Voltron was eating in the dining room, listening to Allura do a report about a potential alliance with the Lodeon nation from planet Lod, Keith and Lance suddently dropped their spork, glaring at their hands with a confused look on their face, drawing attention from everyone else. Shiro raised an eyebrow.  


"Boys ? What's wrong ?"  


They didn't answer immediately, but their combined voice rose eventually, a hint of panic and wonder in it.  


"I just-- I think that we just--"  


Lance took over for an instant.  


"Guys, we can communicate by thought ! How crazy is that ?! _Okay but that WAS incredible,_ " Keith added. " _It's like both of our inner monologues fused for a second ? And like, it was super scary but at the same time it wasn't ?_ I know, right ?! Feels like standing on the edge of a cliff but with a parachute or something !"  
"Oh, oh, can you do it again later ?!" Pidge exclaimed. "I want to see if you have a more intense brain activity when you do it !"  
"What do you think, partner ?" Lance softly asked, half a grin creeping on their shared face.  
"I say let's do it," answered their combined voice. 

And so they fried one of Pidge computers, because of course their brain activity was abnormally strong.  


One night, as they were lying in bed, not ready to sleep yet, they talked about it all. Actually, they thought hard enough to share with the other half, but that was the idea. They did it pretty much every night since they were literally sleeping together, in the same body. But again, same difference. They (he ? Was it okay to say he by now ?) were looking at the ceiling, Keith counting the iron nails planted in it.  


"Do you think we will ever be back to normal ?" Lance asked at some point.  


Keith stopped counting. He was thinking hard, Lance could tell, but as their common mind was full of random images coming from both sides, it was all pretty confuse all the time and he couldn't figure out which trail of thoughts the other boy was following among the infinite number of reflections aviable.  


" _I don't know. Pidge will find a way, that's for sure. The real question is when. I hope soon enough._ "  


Ouch, that was rough, even if he didn't mean to be rude. It was pretty genuine, if Lance wanted to be perfectly honest. It hurt no less.  


"What, aren't I a good other half ?" he joked, trying to not sound as affected as he was.  
" _That's not what I meant,_ " Keith frowned, because Lance failed at hiding how wounded he felt. " _But don't you miss being able to do things by yourself, without being forced to be perfectly synchronized ? Don't you miss being alone in your head ? 'Cause I know for sure it's not easy._ "  
"Not so much anymore. At first yes, because you and me ? We're not really the most compatible persons in the team, let's be real. But think about it : it's not that different from forming Voltron, we are just... a reduced group ? And I never liked being alone, anyway."  
" _...Oh._ "  
"Yeah. Besides, can you imagine if we really hated each other ? That would be hell, man," he giggled, trying to lift the mood.  
" _Don't you hate me ? Regarding the whole "rival" thing,_ " Keith asked, confused, with the tiniest voice (thought ?) Lance ever heard.  
"Are you serious ? God, obviously not ! I was really jealous of you at first, sure. But we are a team. You are my team mate, and team mates watch out for each other, don't they ?"  
" _... Right. I didn't like the idea of you hating me anyway._ "  


Another silence, that Keith broke only moments later.  


" _Lance ? Just so you know. I don't really mind being stuck with you._ "  


Lance hummed, already half-asleep, but Keith could feel that the other boy registered it. He could see everything happening in Lance's mind since the guy didn't have a single filter or mental protection, unlike him. Keith had padlocks on a lot of his thoughts, even if Lance had keys for most of them. Not all of them, but enough to pretend knowing what was going on with the boy. Somehow, despite the evident issues coming with invasion of both privacies, it was nice to know that someone got it, without needing any explaination. It was really nice.  


From this point Keith and Lance acted in a fully coordinated way, like they were a single person. They started to answer as an "I" instead of an "us" and no one could tell which were Lance's actions and which were Keith's anymore. They stopped muttering. They were acting together like a normal human, and not a fusion of two distinct persons anymore.  


It had been two weeks since the accident in Green hangar when it started to go down. The first problem being the Lions. During the past two weeks, Keith and Lance were considered convalescent, resting in the castle and trying to make their situation work. and only Hunk and Allura made a few missions. But now that every daily problem was solved, they had to put the show back on tracks, and they had no idea how to do it. Black didn't opened for them or didn't even bother to glance at them. Blue was too confused and already bonding with Allura, and Red didn't seemed to reconize them, despite being both Red Paladins.  


"Come on, Red ! We don't have all day, open up already !" they pleaded. "It's me ! I-I mean, it's us ! Lance and Keith !"  
" _Reeeed, it's me, Keith ! Your Paladin !_ " Keith just yelled at some point, waving their arms, tired of this, but only earning a growl from the mecanical lion. " _Seriously ?_ "  
"Let me do it," Lance took over. "Red, please, beautiful kitty that you are, would you let us inside ? We have people to save, adventures to live and girls to flirt with."  


A metalic laugh could be heard from Blue's hangar, and Keith internally muttered " _speak for yourself_ " at which Lance just mentally rolled his eyes, since it always felt weird when they did it physically. At least Red's eyes started to glow at them as she lowered her head.  


"There ya go !" they said with their fused thoughts and voice, jumping into the open mouth.  


Somehow, it was easier for them to act together than thinking and maneuvering their body by themselves, letting the other one behind. It wasn't even a race to know who would drive anymore, since it was so much more convenient to work together rather than one against the other. They flew out of the castle, made a few barrel rolls and whooped -- well, Lance whooped. Keith just plastered a satisfied smile on their face. Soon, they were joined by Hunk and Yellow, hounded by Pidge and Matt on board of Green, and then Allura who for some reason had a few coms issues. The big surprise went when Black ejected himself from the castle like a rocket, Paladin on board, under the applause of the rest of the team. Shiro was back in the game, fuckers.  


The mission was simple : meet the Lodeon Ambassador, make sure the alliance was sealed for good, providing them with one of the Balmera's crystals, and check their army. Simple, easy, no risks. Exactly the kind of situation when someone - someone like Lance, for example - would ask "What could possibly go wrong ?" and then everything goes wrong because the universe is a bitch. Fortunately, the narrator was almost as powerful as the universe and decided that they deserved to take it slow, and so the mission went smoothly.  


The first problem was the distribution of the Lions, the second problem was the Ambassador.  


"Damn," they whispered, bitting unconsciously their bottom lip.  


Keith mentally swallowed hard and Lance mentally whined in frustration. They needed a mental meeting in their mental crisis unit. Right now.  


"Dude. DUDE. This guy is so hot, I can't believe it !" Lance groaned safely from the farthest corner of their head.  
" _That's our luck. How many chances were there for him to look THAT good ?_ " Keith said. " _It should be illegal. He should be illegal,_ " he added, and Lance mentally fanceplanted on a metaphorical table, but then mentally got up, trying to look a little bit more credible in front of his parter.  
"Stay focused, buddy, we still have to look good. It's an official meeting, we can't just..."  
" _Lance, oh my god, don't tell me you can't feel it,_ " Keith deadpanned.  
"Feel what ? We're hella turned on, but that's it."  


Keith made them look down, and in the crisis unit Lance turned crimson, mentally hiding his face in his hands.  


"That's so, so embarassing."  
" _Urgh, I knoooow,_ " Keith whined in response, faceplanting on the metaphorical table too.  


Meanwhile, they were still visiting the Lodeons' castle with the rest of the group, their face fortunately stoic thanks to Keith survival reflexes.  


"What do we do ?"  
" _We run away and we take care of this._ "  
"You say it like it would be easy."  


Keith cleared their throat and elbowed Hunk, who was the nearest person of the group.  


"Cover me, I'll be back in ten doboshes."  


And with that, they discreetly lived the walking group with Hunk as the only witness. As soon as they were out of sight, they started running and hid in the nearest empty room. Locking the door being them, they slid on the floor, grumbling.  


"This is gonna be akward," Lance informed, already searching for the zipper of their undersuit.  
" _I don't care, just make it stop,_ " Keith groaned from the back of their head.  
"Always so romantic, eh Mullet ?" Lance giggled.  
" _... At least make it feel good._ " he mumbled from afar, but not far enought to hide the blush on his neck.  
"Gotcha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it rushed ? I feel like I rushed it.


	3. Genocide, angst, theories and The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring : an ellipse, a Galra OC, a headache, a lot of goings and comings, animal abuse and unconscious fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much. Why do I keep martyrizing them ?

"Klance, head down !"

He swore, almost diving on the ground, as Hunk started to strafe the wave of soldiers coming to them with his cannon. Shiro crossed the room, swift like lightning, and hit a Galra way too close to Pidge right in the head. The Green Paladin was loading an entire AI from a ontrol deck and shouldn't be disturbed at any cost. Well, at least not until all the files were downloaded. The Marmoran accompanying -his name was Naek or something- had been unseen for a while, probably trying to cut their ennemies' reatreat. He took a deep breath and jolted up, rushing toward the nearest pair of soldiers. His bayard glowered, forming the sword to get through them, breaking both of the droids in one move. Then he rolled out of shooting range, hiding behind a conveniently placed-wall and the bayard switched for the rifle. He heard Matt yell somewhere in front of him : the older Holt was in a bad posture, surrounded by four Galras, even though Hunk was taking down as many as he could and Shiro was making his way in his direction. Well, it was time for the sharpshooter to prevail.One shot, two shots, and Matt was free to fight a duel with the nearest and last soldier. Fortunately, Shiro was retreating in order to cover Pidge and the Red Paladin finally got all the space he needed to fire safely.

Hunk, who had been on it from the start, had decimated maybe a third of the entire group already and was on track for another third. The guy was tireless and unstoppable, no wonders he was the best defense they ever needed : he was firing a wall of gun-fire thicker than Maria's. Ahah, good one. Taking his his off of his friend, he came back to the battle, wondering where to strike next to hit hard enough to make them retreat. Hunk was keeping them away but as soon as the Paladins and their allies would try to get away. He mumbled, a bad habit he couldn't get rid of, watching carefully as the wave cleared in front of him, thanks to Hunk and Matt. They needed reinforcement. The ridle shifted into the sniper and he took down three more persons before getting kicked in the face unexpectedly. His visor collided with his nose, making a creepy crack as he got thrown back in the hallway he was covering, his head rammed against the wall and he landed badly his left shoulder. Shit, there was the Commandant. Dizzy, he looked up at the new threat, unable to move. The Galra was not that much impressing, but he was really, really strong, enough lo lift a Shiro-shaped human with three hands. He confusely noted Coran's voice through the coms, but what he was saying, damn he couldn't figure it out. He might have a concussion, he realized. That was bad, if he didn't got up in the next two tics, the Commader would smash him. The Marmoran -it was definitely Naek, he could recall now, the one with the incredibly wide ears- choose that perfect moment to crash on the other Galra, stabbing him a few times in the back of the neck, right above the armor's collar. The Galra tottered and dropped on his knees.

The Red Paladin reaffirmed his grip on his bayard and fired, right in the middle of the armor. The shot crossed the body with a loud bang, the metal fumed and the Commandant collapsed at his feet, dead.

 

"Wew, that one was close, man," he said weakly while Naek silently helped him up.

 

Under the mask, the Marmoran's expression was invisible, but he could have sworn the Galra was smirking.

 

"So close, in fact, that you roasted the soles of my suit," he eventually answered as they entered the main corridor, searching for the rest of the team.

 

Everything was calm, now, or maybe it was because he had hit his head and he couldn't hear much anymore. Coran was still talking in the coms. Pidge was up, too, next to Matt, bayard in hand, laptop tucked under their arm ; Allura appeared out of nowhere from a higher floor through a hole in the ceiling ; Shiro and Hunk couldn't be seen.

 

"Is everyone safe ?" croaked the Blue Paladin, landing on a pile of bodies like it was nothing. They had seen so much death these last years that not even an almost-genocide like this could shake them anymore. It was sad. War did bad things to people. Okay, his thoughts were very depressing, maybe his head was a bit more injured than he thought. He raised a hand, waving at Allura.

 

"I hit my head."

 

The princess nodded, mumbled something about healing pod and turned to Pidge. The Green Paladin just lifted a thumb up. They were good to go. Shiro joined them a few doboshes later followed by Hunk, both covered in blood. That, too, was pretty depressing. He needed to rest. He needed to rest now, and the floor was suddently so attractive... Last thing he heard was the loud thud of his own body on the cold, bloody suface.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he was still falling, but this time from one of the castle's healing pods. Shiro was there to catch him.

 

"Welcome back," the Black Paladin smiled, helping him to straighten. "How do you feel ?"  
"Nauseous," he blurted. "But at least I can hear you."

 

Matt appeared magically in his field of view.

 

"Heyyyy, sleeping beauty ! You're finally up ?"  
"Finally ?" he frowned. "How long have I been knocked out ?"  
"A quintant and three vargas," the older Holt cheered. "Looked like you hit your head badly."  
"Yes, but at least you're alive and... well, whole," Shiro completed. "I will go and get Coran, now. You should probably sit or something though."

 

As soon as Shiro was out of the med bay, Matt cleared his throat, catching the Paladin's attention.

 

"Klance, can we talk about something ? It's kind of important."

 

They looked at each other for a second, before the other one nodded and sat on the nearest bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, the lack of energy caused by his visit to the pod kicking in. He would probably deserve a long, long nap.

 

"Go ahead."  
"While you where in the pod, Coran, Pidge and I were keeping an eye on your stats, and we noticed than you started... How to put it ? Splitting."

 

Straight to the point. It had the merit to wake him up for good. Oh no. Oh no, no no no no no. That was bad. Now was not the time, not yet ! He was doing so well, he couldn't separate just now ! It had been months, dammit, why a stupid fall had to ruin all the hard work ?

 

"How do we fix it ?!"

 

Ouch. His tone was way more desperate and harsh that he meant. Matt raised his hands, in a "don't throw the stone to the messenger" reflex.

 

"You may want Pidge to explain it, there is a whole part I couldn't hear because I was helping putting you in the pod."  
"Where is Pidge right now ?"

 

And oh he sounded like Keith right now. And all the dramatic thoughts earlier were probably from Lance. That was bad, that was really bad.

 

"Sleeping. She'll be up in two vargas or so. It's kind of the middle of the night cycle, you know."

 

That was so frustrating. He had to wait for his team mate to get up and tell him what happened exactly. So. Frustrating. He had to wait. Stay calm, don't punch Matt, and wait. He could do that. He just had to relax or whatever. Relax. God, that sounded a lot like Lance trying to calm Keith.

As soon as Pidge got up, he almost jumped to their throat before they could even take their breakfast. Or their pajamas off, for that matter. They got dragged in the med bay by a very confused and anxious and angry and lost Red Paladin. They put back their glasses on their nose and sighed. It was going to be a long talk.

 

"So. As Matt probably told you, you're splitting."  
"Yes, I know, how do I not split ?"

 

Another sigh. A long, long talk.

 

"Don't interrupt me, please, or it will take forever. First of all, I have to mention that, due to the fact that you are fused for almost four months now, a complete split may be damaging for both of your halves. AND before you ask, it means that you might both die if you spit, because you basically are a single person now and a single person isn't supposed to become two. We can't rip you from each other without risking to damage you, and more probably kill you."

 

They caught one of his hands, which were twisting in a very anxious and unnatural way, and blocked it between theirs. At least, the physical contact seemed to loosen him a little bit.

 

"So we have two not-completely-dumb options. One : we split you by force, and with a lot of luck you aren't too dead and we re-fuse you afterwards in order to keep you alive. Two : we resume the researches we started at the beginning of the whole fusion thing, we unfuse you "naturally" and refuse you if you want. It's probably the best option we have, but the problem is that we don't know how to split you yet. From the pod's data, the pheromone you had in your lungs has disappeared long time ago, meaning that we have to go back to the planet."  
"So," Klance finally intervened, "You mean that in order to stay together... I have to separate myself first ?"  
"Gotta go worse before you go better, buddy," Pidge shrugged. "So. What do you think ?"

 

He shooked his head. It wasn't how things were supposed to happen. He wanted to stay that way, but that implied that he would disappear. He didn't want to disappear. But he didn't want to die for good either.

 

"Okay," he huffed. "I'm in."

 

Allura led the castle back to the living planet in less than a quintent, to everyone's relief. Klance's increasing tension was rubbing off on every member of the team.

 

"Okay !" Shiro said after a few moments of silence during which they looked at the planet with a deadly look. "So, I recapitulate : Pidge go, withdraw enough pheromone to split and re-fuse Klance, then they come back and we shoot a laser to it to registrate a warning call. Am I forgetting something ?"  
"I think we're good," Allura said from her deck.  
"Here goes nothing," Pidge sighted before thrusting their helmet on their head.

 

Fortunately, the seismic activity wasn't as bad as the first time and the young Paladin came back home in one piece, with a tank full of gas onboard. The Red Paladin was sent on the farest asteroid they could find, far from the area of influence of the planet, and so Coran charged the cannon, just enough to piss off the creature. Matt successfully registered the furious shriek and everyone could get back to the castle. The giant creature was back to its sleep, its sting already forgotten.

 

"Everything is ready, my boy," Coran finally called, breaking the tension in the common room.

 

A few "thanks God" were muttered as they moved as one to the room they were about to use for the split. Klance was a nervous wreck : his hands were clinging on everything, his sight couldn't focus on one thing more than a few tics and he tapped his foot nervously.

 

"Here goes nothing," he said, quoting Pidge, and he entered the room.

 

In the coms, Hunk tried to calm him.

 

"Everything is great, all our previsions are positives, and our tests were conclusive. You will be okay."

 

The Yellow Paladin didn't catch, thought, the tiny sob and the "God I hope so" coming from his friend. He sat on the floor, his breath shaking.

 

"I'm ready !" he yelled, but he thought very hard : "I'm so not ready."

 

"It's gonna be okay," Hunk said, but he could only hear : "You won't die. Probably."

 

Pidge and Matt released the pheromone in the room and started the record. If the mating call was a deep rumble that could shake you deep in your bones, the warning call was way more agressive and high pitched. After a few minutes, as none of them could hear anything from the inside, they put on their helmets and openend the room.

Keith was lying on the ground, in his black pants, curled up, and Lance was spead out on him like a human blanket, only dressed in Hunk's old shirt. Both of them were unconscious. Immediately, the rest of the team (Hunk and Pidge heading) took them off the floor and placed them on the beds Coran previously brought in the room.

 

"Maybe it's just my anxious soul speaking, but shouldn't he... I mean, they, be awake ?" Hunk asked at some point.

 

"I guess the split drained their strengh ?" Matt said, and Pidge nodded.  
"Pretty sure it won't be something that sleep could not fix, though," Coran intervened. "We should let them sleep before we start a new fusion, so we don't rush their organisms."  
"Let's let them rest, then. Oh, and probably provide them some more clothes," quickly added Hunk, who was moving Lance.

 

But Keith and Lance didn't seemed to wake up. After three vargas, none of them had moved even a finger. After fifteen vargas, Keith woke up briefly only to move closer to Lance, and falling back asleep halfway there, succeeding in their hands touching. Small victories. After two full quintents, Allura started to get very worried. She proposed to take them back in a healing pod, but Coran disagreed : pods were only for physical injuries and drawed into the healing person's ressources. It would just make them even more exhausted. So they waited. And waited. And waited. Keith opened an eye from now and then, only a few tics, before falling back into sleep. Lance seemed lost in deep sleep, didn't even move when Keith finally got enough energy to lie down against him - and immediatly got back to his catatonic state. After a third varga, Pidge judged their (lack of) reaction really worrying, not to mention the fact that Keith was boiling almost as much as Lance was cold. They were respectively very warm and very cold. It wasn't good news to anyone.

Shiro finally reunited everyone in the room were they were sleeping and asked for an update. Coran said that, except for their body temperatures, every other vital function was working. Pidge pointed that even Keith was moving less and less, and they worried that the boys would pass away if nothing was done. Matt added that the fact that Keith was inconsciously trying to get them reunited again was probably a lead. Hunk said that, in fact, since they were sleeping one next to the other (more like tangled but whatever) they didn't moved at all.

Despite their first plan, it was decided to try a new fusion. It was risky, sure, but it was their only remaining option. If they just waited for them to go better, they would probably never open their eyes again. When they closed the door to release the gas in the room, Lance was barely breathing anymore and Keith was, according to Coran, in a deep coma.

Hunk, watching the door closing, prayed hard for it to not be the last time he would have seen them alive. He couldn't lose any more people. Pidge fought back the tears that were rising in their eyes. They didn't want to lose any more family either. Shiro's tight jaw was probably the only hint of his internal battle. Allura was fidgetting with his dress, her stress hitting a whole new level. Coran crossed his fingers. Matt closed his eyes, repeating constantly his theories to himself : if Slav were here, he would probably have told that there were 68% of chances or so for them to stay alive. It was a huge chance of survival, right ?

Pidge pushed the "mating call" button on their laptop.

 

A suddent shriek coming from inside of the room could be heard. Half of the team jumped, the other half yelped.

 

 

Then the silence. Opressive. Terrifying. There was no life sign coming from inside.

 

 

Pidge couldn't repress a sob. They failed.

 

 

Then the door slid, and someone stumbled out of the room.

 

 

 

"Hey guys, guess who's back ?" Klance asked, a weak smile plastered on his face.

 

 

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this short fic, hope you enjoyed it ? :D If you liked the story, please leave kudos, comment, share it ! If you like my style, I have a few other small fics going on. If you really like klance you can check out my main fanfiction, Sonata For A Life In Major Incompehension (there's a baby Pidge, she's adorable). If you want you can follow me on Tumblr and Twitter (@PaleNoFace) and, well ! Hope you had a good time ! Bye ! *dabs* *jacksepticeye outro intensifies*


End file.
